


Hazy and Spun Out

by andthwip



Series: Paging: Doctor Barnes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Consent, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbeta'd, Vibrators, men in panties, men wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: “Turn it up, Stevie.” Bucky suggests. “He can take it, can’t you Darlin’?”Peter whines an agreement before begging for “please - please faster…”Steve just has to oblige, he presses the plus button a few more times until the toy is vibrating furiously. When he holds it to Peter’s cock, his entire body jerks and he lets out a low, gravelly moan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Paging: Doctor Barnes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Hazy and Spun Out

**Author's Note:**

> Peter in any kinda of lingerie is my weakness.
> 
> Part 1 of 2.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, unbeta'd because I couldn't wait to post this one.

Steve grips his beer bottle tighter, averting his gaze to the television. Peter’s playing some video game from Bucky’s lap, furiously mashing buttons together and mumbling insults under his breath.

Bucky’s got an arm lazily slung around Peter’s waist, thumbing over an exposed part of his hip. He’s talking to Steve, and Steve sees Bucky’s mouth moving and feels his own head nodding along but he cannot for the life of him focus on what Bucky’s saying.

He gulps down another few mouthfuls of beer to try to calm his nerves, it does nothing but fizz up on his tongue. Steve wants to be here, he does, and he  _ agreed _ to it.  _ Multiple _ times. But he’s  _ nervous _ and he doesn’t know why, anxiety is just reeling through him.

Steve’s just  _ waiting _ for something to start happening, his fingers are trembling against his thigh.

Peter lilts his head back to be able to see Bucky and Bucky smiles so big and toothy, his eyes crinkle at the sides. It’s a smile he’s never seen on Bucky. He leans in slowly, pressing a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips and suddenly, there’s a heavy weight on Steve’s chest and it’s nothing to do with the anxiety.

An uncomfortable thought flits through him:  _ he never looked at me like that _ .

It’s slimy and uncomfortably burrowing into his gut; Steve digs his nails into his thigh to distract himself from it.

“Are you okay over there, Stevie?” Bucky asks, a coy smirk on his lips as his hand disappears up and under Peter’s shirt. “You’ve not listened to a word I’ve said since we sat down.”

Steve swallows, and swallows again, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat.

Instead, he nods and brings the lip of the bottle to his lips.

“Not like you to be so shy,  _ Doctor _ .” Peter says nonchalantly, his eyes still focused on the game. But Steve doesn’t miss the sharp breath Peter takes as Bucky brushes, what Steve presumes is one of his nipples.

It’s the first time his character doesn’t land a punch at a bad guy and gets hit back/

“Nah, ain’t like you at all.” Bucky hums, pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss to Peter’s neck.

Peter shifts on Bucky’s lap, eyelashes fluttering as he continues to smash the buttons to fight off the bad guys in the game.

Steve swallows again. “Jus’ – Just a little... Is all…”

Bucky arches an eyebrow at him, mouthing  _ ‘are you okay?’ _ . Steve nods and he is, he  _ really _ is, he  _ wants  _ this. 

The other two don’t realise how much it's been on his mind since they all got off on FaceTime together months ago.

Steve steels himself and of course, Bucky notices the subtle change in his body language and winks over at him.

He whispers something to Peter that Steve doesn’t hear but the younger nods, setting the controller down on the arm rest, he turns in Bucky’s grip and lifts himself on his legs to straddle Bucky’s waist and Steve thinks the beer bottle in his hand might actually crack.

Bucky slithers a hand into Peter’s curls and brings him forward to connect their lips, the younger gasps as Bucky’s tongue slips into his mouth. Steve’s sweats start to feel a little tight, he shifts uncomfortably and takes another drink of his beer.

“Hmm.” Bucky hums into Peter’s mouth after a few moments. “Do you want to move this into the bedroom so Stevie can get a better view of you, Darlin’?”

Peter nods, his eyes are already lidded, and his cheeks flushed. Bucky shifts to the edge of the couch; his hands slipping down to grab handfuls of Peter’s ass to lift him and wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. Peter giggles into his neck, winking at Steve when Bucky turns him around.

He sits for a moment, unmoving, just watching Peter’s face change as Bucky sucks and bites marks into his neck.

“C’mon, Doctor.” Peter smiles, it’s blissed out and Steve’s mouth waters.

Steve stands and awkwardly follows them into Bucky’s bedroom, beer bottle still in hand. Bucky all but tosses Peter onto the bed, Peter giggles and spreads his legs for Bucky to take his place between them.

“Stop loitering Stevie.” Bucky chuckles, running his hands back up into Peter’s shirt. “Put the bottle on the cabinet and join us.”

“Yeah – Yeah – ‘Course.” Steve mutters, placing the bottle down and tugging off his shirt.

He kneels next to Bucky on the bed and is immediately pulled into a kiss, it’s hard and dirty and it makes Steve weak at the knees. His hand shifts to fit his hand between Bucky’s neck and jaw, pulling him impossibly closer. Bucky sighs against Steve’s lips, licking into his mouth and Steve moans, digging his blunt nails into Bucky’s soft skin.

Bucky’s flush against Steve’s chest, grinding his half hard cock against Steve, they’re both still in just their sweats.

Steve wants nothing more than to strip Bucky and  _ take  _ like he used to.

_ Fuck _ , Steve thinks. He’s missed this, having Bucky so close and riling him up  _ exactly _ like this.

There’s a whimper and Bucky draws back just a little, just enough for him to look down at Peter, he’s palming himself over his tented pyjama pants. 

Steve can still feel Buck’s breath tickling his lips, he’s able to smell the beer on him and Steve wants  _ more _ .

“Enjoying the show, baby?” Bucky rasps, smirking down at Peter.

“Mmhm.” Peter hums, rutting up into his hand. “M’gettin’ a little jealous though.”

“We can’t have that Buck, can we?” Steve says, looking back to his friend and pulling him back in for another quick, filthy kiss.

“ _ Fuck, Stevie _ .” Bucky pants, his lips are red and swollen from kissing. He’s blissed out already and Steve’s cock twitches.

“That’s the plan.” Steve smirks, breaking away from Bucky to nestle himself between Peter’s legs, anxiety slowly starting to melt away.

Steve leans down, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses into Peter’s neck before taking the sensitive skin between his teeth and biting. Peter gasps, writhes against the bedsheets. He makes a little high-pitched noise in the back of his throat, grabbing for Steve’s hair.

The bed shifts and a weight dips the mattress, Steve looks up to see Bucky settling himself behind Peter against the headboard, sans sweats. His cock’s hard against his black boxers as he runs his fingers through Peter’s curls, the younger leans back to let his head rest against Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky’s looking down at Peter with such adoration and it brings back that slimy feeling burrowing away in Steve’s gut.

He manages to get distracted when Bucky leans over to rummage in a bedside drawer, Steve keeps teasing Peter with little kiss bites on his lips. Bucky clears his throat and both Steve and Peter look up; he chokes on his spit when he sees what his friend’s holding: a navy-blue vibrating wand.

“Is – is that what I think it is?” Steve asks, an amused smile toying at the corners of his lips.

“Yes. Not for you though, Stevie. For Pete.” Bucky smirks, eyes flicking down to the boy sprawled on the sheets.

Peter giggles from under Steve, hips canting to get any kind of friction against his straining cock. 

“Actually - before we - I want to show you something.” Peter says, a little breathless. “Do you want to undress me, Doctor?” 

Steve’s stomach flips and his mouth runs dry, yes, yes, he does want to undress Peter. 

And maybe,  _ maybe _ mark up his beautiful milky skin with more mottled, purple hickies. 

He looks up to Bucky for assurance.

The other man nods and Steve looks back down to Peter, his breathing’s accelerated and his curls are wild against the sheets. Peter bites his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth before nodding too and whispering a desperate little “ _ please, Steve. _ ”

And fuck, if that doesn’t make his cock ache.

Steve leans in, towering over Peter, almost engulfing him with his upper body. He lets a hand rest on an exposed part of the younger’s hip and kisses him. 

His hand moves upwards under his shirt, palm smoothing over the ridges of his abs, Peter’s eyes flutter closed and his breath hitches. A small whine leaves Peter’s mouth, as Steve’s hand brushes over something mesh… and… lacy.

It feels  _ nice _ and  _ sexy _ . 

And Steve’s willing to bet that it looks even nicer than it feels. 

“What’s this?” Steve asks, pulling back and arching an eyebrow. 

“Take it off and find out, Stevie.” Bucky prompts, his eyes darkening with lust. “Pete wanted to give you a proper show.” 

Steve’s cock pulses against the bed sheets under him, he fights the urge to grind down to relieve the pressure. 

“Up.” Steve growls, biting into the junction of Peter’s jaw and throat before pulling himself away. 

Peter follows Steve to sit up and lets him remove his shirt, throwing it behind them, revealing a black mesh, lace bralette with a scalloped band, sitting snugly against his ribs. 

And  _ fuck _ , it’s like he’s carved from marble. 

“Oh, fuck.” Steve murmurs, his large hands reaching out to  _ touch _ , he traces the material with his fingers and brushes over a sensitive nipple. 

Peter moans, back arching off the mattress. 

“Gorgeous, ain’t he?” Bucky says, it’s almost dreamily as he brushes a thumb over Peter’s cheek. 

Steve’s mouth feels dry, but _yes_ , _yes_ _he is_. 

“So beautiful.” Steve rasps, dipping his hand just below the waistband of his pants to feel matching material stretched across his hips.

Steve moves lower, brushing his palm over Peter’s hard cock. The warmth of it immediately spreads through the material onto Steve’s hand, the panties are soft against his skin and Peter shivers, cock twitching. 

“S - Stop teasin’...” Peter breathes out. “Please…” 

Bucky tosses the vibrator to Steve, he grabs it and flicks it on with his free hand, it hums to life, soft and slow. Pressing the plus button on the vibes body makes it buzz a little faster, he holds it to Peter’s cock over his pants. Steve slides his hand inside the panties, thumbing over the leaking head. 

It only takes a few moments for Peter to become a mewling mess on the sheets, fingers digging into Bucky’s arms. 

Just as quick as the vibe’s there, it’s gone. Peter whines, his hips trying to rut against anything. Steve chuckles, removing his hand from Peter’s cock. He pushes off Peter’s pants and onto the floor. 

Steve shoves his own sweats and underwear down too, relieving some of the pressure, his cock, hard and leaking against his hip.

When he gets back onto the bed Bucky starts to jerk his cock loosely. It’s a weird angle but it’s enough to make Steve groan, rocking his hips into the touch. 

“I don’t want to take these pretty little panties off.” Steve rumbles, reaching down to palm Peter’s cock. He bats Bucky’s hand away from his own, the pleasure becoming too nice far too quickly. 

“Gonna make a mess of them for us, Darlin’?” Bucky coos, running a hand through Peter’s curls.

“Yes - Yes - Please…” Peter nods, breathless.

Steve lies himself between Peter’s legs, kissing his way up Peter’s milky thigh. Peter squirms, trying to arch his hips up but Steve places a hand onto his hip to keep him in place. 

Peter keens when Steve mouths over the imprint of his hard cock, he sticks his tongue out to run over the head to taste Peter’s precum.

“Can taste you already baby boy.” Steve chuckles darkly, running his free hand up Peter’s other thigh, a feeble attempt to calm him.

“Sweet as a peach.” Bucky murmurs, passing Steve the vibrator again.

Steve takes it from him and turns it on, Peter gasps. Steve puts it to his cock he moves it up and down the younger’s length, giving him barely any pressure.

And Peter’s so  _ good _ , he just takes it. Takes whatever Steve’s willing to give, he isn’t even trying to grind his hips against the wand anymore. 

“Good boy.” Steve praises a few moments later, flicking the vibrations higher. 

Peter groans, beginning to writhe again. Bucky shushes him, carding through his hair before reaching down to brush a thumb over the material covering his nipple. 

“Feels - feels good…” Peter moans, fisting a hand in Steve’s hair. 

“Yeah?” Steve whispers, leaning to press kisses to just above the band of the panties, teasing. 

Peter’s cock is almost fit to burst, the head peeking out just a little past the waistband. He’s as hard as glass and throbbing, it makes Steve’s mouth water. So, bends to lick the little part he can and Peter’s entire body shudders with pleasure, his cock spurting more precum onto Steve’s waiting tongue. 

“Turn it up, Stevie.” Bucky suggests. “He can take it, can’t you Darlin’?”

Peter whines an agreement before begging for “ _ please - please faster… _ ”

Steve just  _ has _ to oblige, he presses the plus button a few more times until the toy is vibrating furiously. When he holds it to Peter’s cock, his entire body jerks and he lets out a low, gravelly moan. 

Adding a bit more pressure seems to get Peter  _ riled _ , he’s a panting, writhing mess within minutes and Steve’s cock is  _ throbbing _ against the sheets. He rolls his hips down to get some friction and relieve some pressure, it feels  _ good _ . 

Bucky gasps and Steve looks up from his place between Peter’s legs, he’s palming himself over his boxers, eyes fallen shut and chest hitching with every move of his hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” Steve asks, trying to be as nonchalant as he can while he’s rutting against the sheets and holding a vibrating wand to his best friend’s boyfriend.

“The two of you are so fucking hot, Stevie.” Bucky moans, hand disappearing into his boxers. “Watching you take my perfect boy apart…”

Steve’s cock twitches but he turns his attention back to Peter, who’s squirming and panting, face pinched in pleasure. 

“M’Gon - M’Gonna cum…” Peter babbles, gripping the sheets under him. 

Steve pulls the wand away immediately with a coy smirk. “Not yet.”

“What - Steve -  _ Please _ .” Peter begs, eyes fluttering open. 

“I think you should make Steve feel good.” Bucky says, voice noticeably strained. “He’s been making you feel real good for a while now. He deserves it.”

“Gonna suck my cock, baby boy?” Steve questions, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

Peter pushes himself up onto his elbows, his eyes are blown almost entirely black and lidded, hair sticking up in all directions and there’s a lovely little flush of red crawling down his neck. 

Bucky leans forward, taking his hand out of his boxers and encircling Peter’s lithe waist with his arm, so he sits up. The kid’s neck is already mottled with bruised, purple skin but it doesn’t stop Bucky biting  _ more _ , just below his ear. Peter nods, preening into the touch. 

“Go on then, Darlin’.” Bucky encourages. 

Peter nods, a whimper leaving his throat when his cock brushes against the lace. Steve moves up the bed to lie against the pillows next to Bucky, legs splayed and jerking his cock a few times while Peter gets himself comfortable. 

Steve moans as Peter trails his tongue up his thigh to the crease where it meets hip, Peter licks the tip tentatively and the doctor tries not to jerk his whole cock into the younger’s mouth. 

“Is this okay, Pete?” Steve breathes, reaching down to thumb over Peter’s cheekbone. “You can say no.”

Peter preens into the touch. “Yeah - yeah, it’s fine. Just trying to figure out how I’m going to fit your giant cock in my mouth and potentially my ass.”

Steve laughs, loud and full bellied. And yeah okay, fair enough. He’s 6’2 and 220lbs, his dick isn’t exactly on the small side. An inch or two bigger and a little more girthier than Bucky’s, Steve’s sure the kid can handle it if they take it easy. 

“Such a way with words, Darlin’.” Bucky muses before laughing too. “You’re going to give him a massive dick complex if you keep this up.”

“I already have one of those, Buck.” Steve says casually, twisting his upper body to place a hand on Bucky’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Just because it’s Bucky and right now,  _ this is okay. _

Bucky laughs against his lips, it quickly turns to a gasp when Steve reaches over to tug his cock, his hips jerking into the touch. One of his hands smooths down Steve’s chest, thumb brushing over Steve’s nipple. Steve moans into his friend’s mouth and Bucky swallows the noise, his own breath hitching as Steve twists over the head of his cock  _ just the way he likes _ . 

And then, Peter’s mouth is on Steve. It’s warm, soft and silky smooth against his aching cock. Steve arches his hips into Peter’s mouth, arches against Bucky’s mouth and lets his cock go. He reckons his back might snap if they keep this up. 

Bucky places a hand on Steve’s stomach, brushing over the hard ridges of his abs and slowly, Steve starts to relax back into the bed. He murmurs a soft “ _ thank you _ ” to Bucky.

Peter moans around Steve’s cock, taking as much of him into his mouth as possible. Which in reality, isn't that much but it’s  _ enough _ to make Steve tremble and his breath hitch in his chest. Peter jerks the rest of the doctor’s cock that he can’t fit in his mouth, the feeling is  _ delicious _ . 

“Tha’s good baby boy.” Steve praises leaning his forehead against Bucky’s, sucking in a fluttery breath. He reaches down to run a hand through Peter’s curls, tugging on just the right side of painful. “Feel’s good…”

Bucky turns to Peter too, pressing one last kiss to Steve’s lips. “Ya think he could do this with a vibrator on his dick, Stevie?”

Steve’s brain is barely coherent with the way Peter’s hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue against the tip of his cock, but he nods anyway, choking out “ _I mean,_ _sloppy_ is _best_ ”. 

Chuckling, Bucky reaches for the discarded vibrator and shuffles himself down the bed. Steve grips Peter’s hair a little tighter, tugging a little sharper. It makes him groan around the doctor’s cock and rut his hips against the mattress. 

Bucky wraps his hands around Peter’s waist and pulls him up and onto his knees. “C’mon, up you get Darlin’.”

He lands a swat to Peter’s still clothed cheek, the younger makes an undignified sound and wriggles his ass in the air for another. Bucky obliges with a smirk before placing the vibrator on a pillow underneath Peter, he lowers him back down slowly and gently. Bucky flicks it onto a decent speed, not too much but enough to make Peter pop off Steve’s cock to catch his breath. 

“M’not - m’not gonna last long…” Peter whimpers, looking over his shoulder to Bucky, grinding down against the vibe. “This feels  _ too good _ .” 

“S’okay… S’fine...” Steve babbles, scrunching his eyes shut. “M’close too.”

“Am I going to make you cum like this, Doctor Rogers?” Peter asks breathless as he sucks the tip back into his mouth. 

Steve cracks an eye open to look down at him and Peter looks absolutely  _ sinful _ . Lips swollen and cherry red and stretched obscenely around his cock, his brown eyes blown in ecstasy. His cock throbs at the sight.

Bucky’s behind Peter, holding the wand in place with one hand and jerking himself off with the other. He catches Steve’s eye and smirks before removing the hand on his cock to spit into his palm, spreading it across his length. The moan he lets out is low, gravelly and Steve’s  _ so close _ . 

“Yeah, yeah you are baby boy.” Steve does  _ not _ mewl. “A little more, baby.”

“Fuck Darlin’, you look so good like this.” Bucky growls, moving from the vibe to knead his hands into the globes of Peter’s ass. “Such a good little boy, aren’t you?”

Peter’s nodding furiously, beginning to hump the wand under him now, spit and precum pooling at the base of Steve’s cock because the kid’s too far gone on his own pleasure, he can’t keep focused on sucking Steve’s cock. And it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. 

Bucky leans over him, planting a hand at the side of Steve’s hip and buries his face in Peter’s damp neck. He grinds his cock down onto Peter’s panties and moans, kissing and sucking the skin there. 

There’s a brief moment where Steve thinks Peter’s not going to be able to hide those marks at work but  _ fuck _ , he’s going to cum. 

“Pete - baby, I’m gonna -” He tries. “I’m…”

And then, Peter does something with his tongue and hollows his cheeks at the same time and Steve’s thrusting up and into his mouth.

“I’m cumming, baby boy.” Steve gasps out, body going rigid as his orgasm completely washes over him. 

“God Stevie, you look gorgeous like this.” He hears Bucky murmur and there’s a soft kiss to his shoulder. “All fucked out and satiated. Don’t he look gorgeous, Darlin’?”

Peter doesn’t stop sucking his cock until he’s writhing and panting with oversensitivity, he has to -  _ gently _ \- shove the younger off of him. 

Steve opens his eyes once he’s caught his breath and Bucky’s kissing down Peter’s spine, thumbing his hole over the panties. Peter’s whimpering, soft pathetic little cries of unadulterated pleasure. 

“You gonna cum, Pete?” Steve coos, shuffling to sit up.

“Mhmm…” Peter hums. “Please - Please… Can I? Can I cum?”

“What do you think, Stevie?” Bucky asks, his voice is strained but he still tries to act smooth. “Can he?”

“I think he should turn over and let us see him stain that lace.” Steve suggests, rising to his knees and turning Peter over by the shoulders, the kid shudders and Steve chuckles.

Bucky grabs the wand and presses it straight back to his cock. The panties are stained with precum and Peter’s cock is twitching against the fabric, dribbling from the slit. 

“Go on Darlin’, let go. Show Stevie how good you are.” Bucky encourages, reaching down to jerk his cock. 

Peter arches his back, body stiffening as he releases all over himself and the panties with all but a howl.

Bucky cums too not long after onto the front of the panties with a strung-out growl, it makes Steve’s cock give a valiant twitch to get hard again. 

Bucky takes the wand off of Peter and tosses it to the side.

“Y’okay, Darlin’?” Bucky asks, straddling Peter’s hips. “How’re you feeling? That was a lot.”

“Hazy and spun out.” Peter giggles breathlessly and Bucky laughs too, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

It brings back the clawing feeling in Steve’s gut.

“Let’s get cleaned up, hmm?” Bucky suggests. “And then we can sleep.”

“I’m gonna take a shower and hit the hay next door, s’alright?” Steve asks, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Uh, no.” Peter yawns and Steve’s blood runs cold. “Take a shower and come straight back here. I wanna spoon.”

“Yeah, Stevie. Shower’s big enough for the three of us.” Bucky winks, pulling up a shirt from the floor and wiping himself and Peter down. “We’re not done with you yet.”

“Oh - yeah, yeah - okay.” Steve smiles, pushing down the feeling in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and this lived up to expectations of everyone who was waiting for it..
> 
> Part 2 soon hopefully...
> 
> Feel free to join our MCU Server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/XXyCaXC


End file.
